Talk:Liara T'Soni
Trivia versus Mass Effect 2 information I keep seeing ME2 facts in the Trivia section of articles. ME2 information is not trivia. If it's being added to articles, it should be under a separate heading and spoiler tagged. We have a shiny new tag for this: . --Tullis 05:15, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon Skill Is she really completely untrained in weapons? I thought she could use the pistol. But then it's true that she has no skill to enhance this weapon. What I'm wondering is this: is it better that she is told to use the pistol, or it doesn't make any difference since she is equally bad with all weapons? :She is trained in pistols but can't enhance them via talents... Sorta like Kaiden if you think about it. Jax Montag 08:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Except Kaidan's class skill provides a bonus to pistol skill, and a not insubstantial one (roughly equivalent to 3 or 4 points in Pistols IIRC, though without Marksman). ShadowRanger 13:22, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Formatting thanks, tullis. this formating is pain in the ass. this wikia engine is really weird - got any advice on where i can read more about this stuff? i'd appreciate that. LLlaxmep 19:32, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :You could try the Wikia Help page, it's a good site with lots of helpful resources, and it is "straight from the horses mouth", as it were. SpartHawg948 19:36, September 19, 2009 (UTC) ::See also Mass Effect Wiki Style Guide. I would also suggest, if you're using the rich text editor, that you turn that thing off. The standard editor doesn't have bells and whistles, but if you've done wiki editing before (and I know you have) it makes your life a lot easier. The rich text editor messes up page formatting something chronic. --Tullis 20:03, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :::of course that rich text thingie is off for me - it's awful, and even if it did work properly i'd still prefer good ol' text'n'tags. :::either way, thanks for the advice. i've been fooling around with liara page some more and i think i'm gettind used to the way wikia behaves. LLlaxmep 20:28, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Mass Effect 2 Miranda Video http://masseffect.bioware.com/universe/characters/miranda/ Pause the video at 0:07. Does that look like Liara to anybody else? She's even wearing the same scientist outfit.--Aldrius 23:00, January 6, 2010 (UTC) No It isn't her but good eye.-Cole That bit about Liara on the Normandy - ME2 Spoilers I think it's subjective to saves that are loaded. In the new N7 Development Diary, (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AlCleak2alo 3:11 to the end) Ashley is seen instead of Liara doing all the same things. It appears that whoever is on the Normandy as it explodes will be based on who is alive and who was your love interest. Say you are a FemShep then it would be Kaidan had you pursued and achieved a relationship with him.--Xaero Dumort 18:04, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Deadly Wow, Liara has changed since the last game. She's fierce. Like a tiger! :Cold. Like a divorcee. ::Is it just me, or does she sound different in the second game? Also, why does she look so ill? Is it just because she is older?--Marshmallow2166 17:52, February 10, 2010 (UTC) :::She sounds different. I thought is was cute when you walk in on her using her bully voice, and she briefly reverts to her regular voice when she notices you.--Karstedt 07:33, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Her Father on Illium? Anybody notice that discussions with the Asari matriarch bartender revealed that she "even had a pureblood daughter" as the "father" and that it didn't work out well, given the apparent rarity of pureblood offspring and the age of the bartender (similar to Benezia) I wonder the likelihood that this could be Liara's father. Of course she made disparaging comments about Benezia speaking about how there are worse things for an Asari matriarch to do than be a bartender. Raitchison 16:11, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure that "disparaging comment" was directed at Benezia, rather the Matriarch's and the Citadel fleet where the one she was refering to. she says "our ship were bare-assed" just after that line, so shes more talking about how the fleet wasn't ready for a real war. In fact, outside Liara, no one mentions Benezia. Its possible the Council covered up her involvement with Saren, as it would not be credible that he could take them by suprise like he did if they knew he already gathered powerful allies. Ironreaper 04:19, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Er, could be wrong but if her father was half-krogan and that visibly different (btw this character is the coolest damn side character ever in ME), that would make Liara a quarter-krogan... I'm no expert on Asari breeding, but I don't think Liara would be so proper if she had that much Krogan in her. I was all excited about Samara possibly being her father, until she mentioned that all her daughters are (obvious spoiler). Double-damn.Revdrkevind 17:04, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::Liara also has more than a touch of badass in her, it just took Shepard to bring that out. I wouldn't discount the possibility of the bartender being Liara's dad... I just also wouldn't be surprised if it didn't turn out to be the case. You'd think one of them would mention it. Twilsemail 17:29, February 19, 2010 (UTC) She was born 2077, the year off the nuclear holocaust in the Fallout series. Haha, true, but I honestly don't think Mass Effect has anything to do with Fallout. They're both two completely different, yet brilliant franchises. The Yoshiman 97 06:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. And while it would be great to see a crossover between the franchises, the fact that Mass Effect is a BioWare franchise and Fallout is Bethesda does tend to kind of cast doubt on that ever happening, mores the pity. SpartHawg948 06:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::I can see it now. After a devastating galaxy wide battle with the reapers, survivors must go underground to take shelter. 50 years later, Shepard III must journey forth from an underground bunker to find a new water filter before the habitat runs dry. He finds a wasteland of mutant husks and derelict space craft under the watchful eye of a reaper still harvesting the planet.--Karstedt 07:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) I don't think Bioware would ever take the series in that direction. EVER. sorry The Yoshiman 97 02:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Quoting her mother Just wanted to let you know, the quote wasn't "similar", it was exactly the same, wasn't it? 01:12, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :No, I do believe it's similar, but that there are one or two words that are off. Pretty sure, anyways. SpartHawg948 02:50, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::What quote are we talking about anyway? The Yoshiman 97 02:57, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :::The one where she's threatening the guy in her office on Illium and says something similar/identical to what Benezia said to Shepard on Noveria. The whole "have you ever seen an asari commando" bit. I'm pretty sure Benazia says an asari commando squad though, while Liara just says an asari commando. I could be wrong though. SpartHawg948 03:29, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, that. Well yeah, she definitely said that, really, exactly like her mom, and it's pretty obvious that it wasn't just mere coincidence by Bioware. It might be a lead of what Liara might soon become. Because really, they're basically in the same situation. Benezia tried to make Saren turn down a less destructive path, and tried to turn him. Eventually she died and it soon costed her life. Now here comes Liara, after her crazy adventure with Sovereign, who tries to destroy the Shadow Broker by acting as his 'informant'. I think it's really just a lead on Liara's part in Mass Effect 3, that she might become like her mother and might end up like her. I think the quote is really just a sign (crazy and somewhat stupid theory, I know). The Yoshiman 97 04:05, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I know the quote isn't just coincidence, that it was intentional. I still think it's just similar, not exactly the same, but that's off recollection. I need to go back and verify one way or the other. I don't think Liara is going to become like her mother, I think she was just using an intimidating phrase she'd heard in the past (either from her mother or maybe from Shepard if she wasn't there on herself to hear it) to scare the crap out of some twerp. SpartHawg948 04:46, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, upon further review, I concede that I was mistaken. It was an exact quote. But as for it being a sign that she's going to end up like her mother, I think it's no more an indicator of that than saying that the hanar who plays Blasto's paraphrasing of Dirty Harry is an indicator he's going to become mayor of a town in California. It was just a snappy line that got the job done. SpartHawg948 04:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) ::You're probably right, but hey, it was all speculation. Just proves my excitement on what Bioware will do with Liara. I liked her better in the first game though.The Yoshiman 97 05:11, March 6, 2010 (UTC) :You and me both. Oh well. There's always #3! :) SpartHawg948 06:01, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "Anger at Shadow Broker" Is it mentioned anywhere about this broken dialogue option? When you talk with Liara on Illium (after doing her assignments) the abovementioned option appears. If you're like me, and run through the choices top-to-bottom, then this option disappears after the one above ("Liara's needs") is selected...and a small but VITAL piece of story info is gone for good. Bloody annoying, that. ComaDivine 02:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) "Possible Liara/Shadow Broker DLC?" I'm not sure if this is the right place to post this info. If not, then the mods can just delete it or something. I don't mind. :) Credit for this find goes to user Troodon80 at CheatHappens.com. This is copied and pasted from his original post, so draw your own conclusions. I thought people might find it intriguing. ArchangelM127 05:15, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ---- Now, some of you may have done the same research I have and come up short just like I did, but I kept going and found some interesting files in the Install Dir. I have extracted them and typed out the script for them; read below: first is the name of the extracted file; I used afcextr.exe and ww2ogg, so you can actually go and look yourself if you don't believe me. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.001 - Male Shepard: I know you are looking for the shadow broker, cerberus gave me data on where to find him, inerested? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.002 - Male Shepard: Liara - The Shadow Broker is dead that should be enough. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.003 - Liara: I don't even have access to all of it yet, I could use your help hacking some of the security points around Illium, that might unlock new data. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.004 - Female Shepard: I know you are looking for the shadow broker, cerberus gave me data on where to find him, inerested? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.005 - Female Shepard: Liara - The Shadow Broker is dead that should be enough. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.006 - Liara: I can't, shepard, you know that, I need to stay here and sort through the shadow broker's data, it's too improtant for me to just leave. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.007 - Liara: No, Not while his trusted agents can still strike back, they were working with the collectors, shepard, they have to pay. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.008 - Liara: Taking down the Observer will tie-up most of the last loose ends the shadow broker left behind. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.009 - Liara: I found one interesting thing though, one of the shadow brokers top agents survived our attack, it's someone called the observer. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.010 - Liara: You know where... yes! absolutly, I can leave now. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.011 - Liara: This should help me unlock some of the shadow brokers data, I'll let you know if I find anything useful. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.012 - Liara: Now, I sift through all the information I can get my hands on, and find out what the shadow broker knew about the collectors... and how to kill them. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.013 - Liara: And if we hit the wrong target, hopefuly the real observer is too busy running to think about avenging the shadow broker. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.014 - Liara: I think she's the shadow broker agent we'll need to worry about. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.060 - Male Shepard: How's your new project comming along? anything I should be aware of? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.061 - Female Shepard: How's your new project comming along? anything I should be aware of? twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.153 - Liara: I just hope I can use that knowledge well and that it can help you in the comming battles. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.154 - Liara: It's overwhelming, but i can see the attraction too, i've always treasured knowledge and the shadow broker had more than anyone. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.153 - Liara: I can't believe how much information the shadow broker has, it's going to take years to go through it all. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.156 - Liara: They were quite literally after your body, that's all i've found so far, i'll keep looking. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.157 - Liara: Few humans have been through what you have, the collectors wanted to study you for genetic abnormalities. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.158 - Liara: Suprisingly, killing Saren didn't matter to them, they were intrigued by your exposure to the prothean beacon and your exposure to the thorian on Feros. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.159 - Liara: I can shed some light on why the collectors wanted you however. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.160 - Liara: I don't have much new information, there's so much to go through, it could take years. twrhub_main_contact_d_S_INT.160 - Liara: We can talk freely, i think, most shadow broker agents now report to me, knowingly, or unknowingly. twrhub_liara_norm_intro_d_S_INT.002 - Liara: Hello again... Shadow Broker. I have also found all of the audio files for Zaeed and Kasumi, yes; KASUMI, the as-of-yet-unreleased DLC char. so from what you've read above, will this be a Liara/Shadow Broker DLC? Now some people are saying that releasing a Liara/Shadow Broker DLC doesn't really fit BioWare's MO; because it's central to the plot, but is it? because, I have found this file: twrhub_liara_dlc_lead_in_d_S_INT.afc There's nothing in it... yet. If other people would like to help me out and find any more information, I would be greatful... so far I have gone through the first 12,000 audio files of about 49,000. I don't have good internet so any research anybody else can offer would be nice. I remember reading somewhere a while ago that some DLC would be coming out based on the Redemption series of comics. Presumably based on what you've found it'll be about Liara and the Shadow Broker. By the way, some of that dialogue relates to the in-game portion of Liara's mission (the Observer and the hacking points on Illium). Bronzey 07:12, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I remember some of it from the existing game. I decided to just copy and paste the original post rather than get into the mess of picking and choosing. ^^ 21:44, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Most of the above mentioned files are not readily available in-game, the files that relate to the "Observer" is after you have aparently finished the "Shadow Broker" mission, refering to "The only loose end remaining" or "to busy running to avenge the shadow broker". Also at the end of "Mass Effect: Redemption" #4 - it says "To be continued -- in Mass Effect 2".Troodon80 13:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Romance Section, Bad Info? The person who added in the romance section, regarding Sheperd's first meeting with Liara (if Sheperd and Liara were romantically involved in ME1) in Mass Effect 2 on Illium, seems to be injecting the storyline from the Mass Effect comic book, into actual gameplay dialogue. In no way does Liara say to Sheperd that she feels guilty for giving her body to Cerberus for any purpose. In fact, nothing of the sort is even mentioned. I think the person who published that should either provide some evidence that this actual dialogue is there (I have played ME2 5 times through and not seen this dialogue), or remove this since it isn't in the game. :Really, because in the 3 walkthoughs I have romanced Liara, so far, she admits it. However you have to talk to her more becuase she doesn't admit it right away. Usually after you complete her two side missions if you press the issue then she will admit that she felt guilty. You just have to press the issue. Lancer1289 00:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Ah the infinate wonders of Youtube. Here is the video that proves Liara felt guilty. Lancer1289 00:19, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It's spelled "infinite". Anyway, I stand corrected, but not to the initial information. If you read (and I went exactly by this), the info provided states Liara revealed this after kissing her on the initial meet, not after completing her side quest. So, someone needs to edit that. ::I stand corrected on the article, the correct information is alreay detalied on the first line on the second paragraph of the ME2 romance section of the article. I got one piece of info wrong, in my comment, so what needs to be fixed. And I really don't care if I misspelled something. Lancer1289 01:00, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::: But it isn't detailed at all, the article still alludes to this info being reveal after the kiss, this is misleading.. I now wonder if this is revealed whether or not Sheperd had a romance or not, since it seems by completing Liara's side quest, she may very well still reveal this info. ::::How is it misleading, Liara greets Shepard, if romanced in ME, with a kiss and then reveales the information. So I fail to see how this is misleading becuase it's the truth. Lancer1289 01:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::: It comes across as if this info is revealed right after kissing her, not after having completed her side quest. Now do you understand? Yup. We just had a discussion about that the other day. And, if you want to be technical (and I do so love being technical) perhaps you could explain to us what ME1 is? After all, there are three games. There is Mass Effect (abbreviated as ME), Mass Effect Galaxy (not really abbreviated since it's rarely referenced), and Mass Effect 2 (or ME2). I would assume that ME1 stands for Mass Effect 1, which does not exist. Not to be a jerk, but it's always a good idea to make sure your own ducks are in a row before getting nitpicky about things like the other persons spelling. Or, as the Book of Matthew puts it: "Do not judge, or you too will be judged. For in the same way you judge others, you will be judged, and with the measure you use, it will be measured to you." :) SpartHawg948 01:25, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :It is widely used across the net when referring to the two MEs in discussions, that many use ME1 as the first game when also referencing ME2; I was only trying to shorten the words and I suspect most already know the acronyms. There's nothing technical about spelling words. If you're that daft that you need to have an explanation to what ME1 stands for (though interesting that you already acknowledged it), then that is on you. Wow. I was being a little nitpicky, but there is no need to respond in that manner. I was merely pointing out that using ME1 is not techically correct, as it is an abbreviated form of a name that does not exist (as there is no 1 in Mass Effect). I am fully aware of what it means, but perhaps you should become aware of site policy regarding language and banning. Rude or insulting language (such as calling another user daft) is not tolerated, and can result in a ban. Disagree without being disagreeable. It's really not that hard. SpartHawg948 01:44, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I know the policy, and you need to understand technicalities in the English language as referenced here. I did not make an attack on you. Using "daft" as a description for you wasn't an offense since you acknowledged one thing, while acting that you didn't know it.. I do not understand your comment on "language", did I use bad language, you didn't say? The ending of your previous comment was condescending and I didn't need a bible lesson. As far as calling ME1 what I did against your wishes, maybe you should start calling all of those (as an example) kings of England just Edward, though there have been eight of them. Do we simply refer to the first now as just Edward. Now, do you understand? If this all still seems as an offense to you, then report it. ::If you know the policy then why aren't you following it. You used daft in an insulting manner towards someone else just becuase he made a joke. We use the offical titles here, i.e. Mass Effect (ME); Mass Effect Galaxy (MEG); and Mass Effect 2 (ME2); and if you don't like it or our polices then leave. Also apparently disagreeing without being disagreeable is apparenlty impossible Spart. Lancer1289 02:03, May 25, 2010 (UTC) (edit conflict)But I didn't act like I didn't know it. I made it clear that I knew it. I was posing a question I knew the answer to already, as I was attempting to point out that ME1 may be commonly used, but is incorrect. As for not understanding the comment about language, I was merely referring to the language policy, which spells out the policy on not using rude or insulting language. Let's see... what else? I wasn't trying to give a 'biblesic lesson', merely using a quote I felt appropriate. The argument that you were simply trying to shorten things by using ME1 seems a bit odd, as ME is actually shorter than ME1, and the Edward argument seems a bit disingenuous, as the I is added to differentiate from the six who came later, as opposed to an abbreviation where each word in the title is reduced to a letter. In this case it's quite easy to differentiate ME from ME2. Finally, who would I need to report you to? SpartHawg948 02:05, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :I believe he was refereing to the Wikia Team Spart. Lancer1289 02:07, May 25, 2010 (UTC) No, he probably meant the admins. I guess my ego is just so big that I automatically assume everyone know I am an admin, or that they look at my user page, which has a statement to that effect. I was asking the question in jest, but we see from this thread where such frivolous comments have gotten us. SpartHawg948 02:11, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed Spart, and to add to this one, how many others can we reference here. Or are there too many to count at this point? Lancer1289 02:14, May 25, 2010 (UTC)